Outdoor variable message signs are used to provide information to motorists. One example of these signs are the variable message signs used by highway departments to tell motorists, what lanes are open and short messages such as accident ahead. It is the goal of highway departments to provide motorist with more information on the state of the highway ahead. Variable message signs require controllers, drivers, and a number of environmental control systems. These environmental control systems include filters that have to be replaced, fans to blow air through the sign and in some cases air conditioners. This increases the cost of variable message signs and limits the number of places that these signs are utilized.
Thus there exists a need for a simpler, less expensive outdoor variable message sign.